


Фрейлина Её Величества

by BlackRook



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ с фем!Валентином</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1. Валентина

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке с ОЕ-феста.  
> АУ первых трех томов, последующие по большей части игнорируются. АУ-допущения есть как связанные с Валентином(ой), так и независимые, по мелочи и не очень, по идее из текста должно быть ясно. Действие начинается одновременно с каноном, Валентина при этом где-то на полгода младше канонного Валентина. Возможен ООС персонажей в лучшую сторону.
> 
> Большая благодарность ShatrisLerran и Таэри за редактуру, консультации и любезно предоставлямые жилетки:).

**1.**  
Отец собирается приехать в Васспард в начале Осенних Молний, спустя почти месяц после годовщины и официального окончания траура. Матушка еще недостаточно оправилась, поэтому подготовкой замка к приезду герцога занимается Валентина - следит, чтобы знаки траура убрали всюду, кроме ее комнаты (туда отец точно не зайдет), по четыре раза на дню напоминает Клаусу, чтобы занимался - отец менторам на слово не поверит, всё спросит сам. А с графа Васспарда спрос будет гораздо строже, чем просто с Клауса. Брат вроде бы понимает и правда старается.  
Матушка хвалит ее усилия и сокрушается, что из-за ее болезни Валентина пропускает столичные балы. Валентине и правда уже шестнадцать, эта осень должна была стать ее дебютом в столице, но дело не в матушкиной болезни. Будь Валентина мальчиком, в Лаик можно было бы поехать и в трауре, но на первый бал в сером не пойдешь. Она не расстроена, куда больше ее огорчает то, что в доме с весны не говорят о Юстине, даже слугам запрещено. Безмолвный траур как дань приличиям. а теперь и он кончился.

Отец приезжает в хорошем настроении, привозит подарки и несколько писем для матушки. Валентина чинно благодарит за новое ожерелье, мальчишки шумно радуются, а отец похоже и правда чем-то доволен - одергивает только Клауса, и то не всерьез. Обед, впрочем, проходит как и положено - в торжественном молчании. Мальчики уходят к себе сразу, как их отпустили из-за стола, Валентина собирается следом, но голос отца ее останавливает.  
\- Валентина, мне нужно с вами поговорить. Жду вас в моем кабинете через час.  
\- Да, отец.

Если бы отец хотел рассказать ей столичные новости, о которых не успел или не пожелал написать, или спросить о делах в замке, он просто пришел бы завтра утром в библиотеку. После обеда и в кабинете - речь пойдет о чем-то очень серьезном. А о чем серьезном владетельный герцог может говорить с дочерью на выданье? В ее возрасте и Габриэла, и Ирэна уже заканчивали вышивку на подвенечном платье и считали дни до счастливой даты. Валентина знает, что сама она не помолвлена до сих пор только потому, что дом Приддов в опале, и отец или выжидает, или осторожничает. Но, видимо, что-то изменилось.  
Интересно, кого он ей нашел? Союзника, с которым нужно укрепить связь, как Габриэле (и лучше не вспоминать, чем это кончилось) или верного вассала, которого нужно приблизить, как Ирэне? Валентина бы предпочла второе - Карла Борна она почти не помнит, а гостить у Ирэны и Августа ей нравится. К тому же, если ее новый дом будет в Придде, можно будет чаще навещать Васспард… Но к чему гадать, скоро отец все скажет.

В отцовском кабинете Валентина бывает от силы раз в год, но там ничего не меняется. В этот раз, правда, на столе лежит лист гербовой бумаги, разглядывать который Валентина пока не решается.  
\- Валентина, - начинает отец, - вы знаете, что в этом году я не смогу остаться в замке на зимние праздники?  
\- Да, отец. Представление наследного принца дворянству Талига.  
День рождения принца Карла только в начале Зимних Ветров, но дел и важных встреч в столице у господина супрема хватит на месяц до и на месяц после.  
\- Герцогиня Ангелика еще недостаточно оправилась, чтобы сопровождать меня или вернуться к своим обязанностям придворной дамы, но вы, дочь моя, поедете со мной. Ее Величество будет рада видеть вас среди своих фрейлин, - отец разворачивает лист, приглашая Валентину прочесть.  
Лист и правда оказывается фрейлинским патентом на имя Валентины Придд.  
\- Отец, могу я узнать - это ваше желание? - спрашивает Валентина, выделяя голосом “ваше”. В библиотеке Васспарда хранятся придворные календари за последние пятьдесят лет, и список фрейлин королевы Алисы, к примеру, в свое время наводил на некоторые размышления.  
Отец одобрительно улыбается. По крайней мере, Валентине хочется думать, что это именно одобрение, а не удивление - герцог Придд давно знает, что его дочь интересуется совсем не женскими вещами.  
\- Идея была моя, но мне подозрительно легко удалось этого добиться. Поэтому прошу вас, Валентина - при дворе будьте внимательны и очень осторожны.  
\- Я вас не подведу, отец.

Служанки приводят в порядок платья Валентины, что-то спешно дошивая; матушка, оживая на глазах, наставляет дочь во всём, что касается придворной жизни. Конечно, обязанности юных фрейлин отличаются от таковых для придворных дам, но матушка может рассказать об этих самых придворных дамах, и, главное, о самой королеве. Валентина внимательно слушает мать, а вечерами достает из любимой шкатулки старые письма Юстиниана, те, что из столицы. Брат при дворе бывал часто, особенно в бытность оруженосцем, и не ленился отвечать на вопросы любопытной сестренки. _“Вряд ли тебе понравится быть фрейлиной, малыш. Они целыми днями только и делают, что вышивают и читают вслух чувствительные романы господ Сальгарио и Люченцо.”_ Валентина тогда попыталась прочесть одно из творений маэстро Люченцо, но бросила на середине, стало скучно. Но теперь она отбирает несколько томиков, честно собираясь изучить их по дороге в Олларию. О чем-то же надо будет говорить с будущими товарками.

 

 **2.**  
При дворе Валентину опекает графиня Рокслей. Ну как опекает - на словах источает патоку и мёд, а взгляд полон злобы. Валентина не считает себя красавицей, никогда не считала, и ее наряды провинциальны, но, видимо, для того, чтобы завидовать, достаточно и юности. С этим надо что-то делать, и доверие королевы тоже надо завоевывать. Вдохновение Валентина находит в тех же романах маэстро - все-таки и от них есть польза.  
\- Я могу вам довериться, графиня? - Валентина старательно копирует интонацию юной Фарнэби. - Я так не хочу волновать матушку…  
\- Вы можете мне доверять, дитя мое, - в голосе сплошное материнское участие, даром что Дженнифер младше Габриэлы. - Неужто вы уже успели влюбиться?  
А сама ждет имени, едва ли не затаив дыхание, вдруг это чей-нибудь муж или - что гораздо хуже - любовник.  
\- Давно, графиня, он ведь не из столицы. Эдвард - капитан в васспардском полку на севере, он благородный, честный и талантливый! Он обязательно станет полковником и тогда будет просить у отца моей руки. Пока увы, мы можем только обмениваться весточками через мою сестру, виконтессу Альт-Вельдер.  
Самой Валентине подобный беспомощный лепет кажется откровенно смешным, но Дженнифер кивает:  
\- Дорогая, вам очень повезло с юности встретить настоящую любовь. Не волнуйтесь, я никому не расскажу вашу тайну.  
И тем не менее, уже на следующее утро другие фрейлины бросают на нее таинственные взгляды, а королева сочувственно улыбается. Валентина на это и рассчитывала, а то, что сплетня может дойти до отца, ее не особо волнует. Вряд ли ей придется объясняться - герцог Придд, в отличие от графини Рокслей, знает и свою дочь, и капитанов васспардского полка.  
Еще через несколько дней, во время вечернего туалета Ее Величество тихо, чтобы не слышали остальные, замечает:  
\- Я очень рада видеть вас при себе, Валентина. Вы так похожи на брата…  
Это успех. Особенно если учесть, что на мать Валентина похожа куда больше.

~~~  
Рокэ Алву, первого маршала Талига, Валентина впервые видит на Представлении наследника - и тут же влюбляется. Это несложно, тем более после рассказов Юстина она и так была влюблена почти наполовину, а стоило увидеть воочию и услышать голос... К счастью, после церемонии Алва при дворе бывает регулярно, и влюбленность быстро ослабевает. К Фабианову дню и приему в честь дня рождения королевы она проходит совсем, оставляя странную смесь ужаса и восхищения. Оно и к лучшему.

Отношения Её Величества и Первого маршала - главная морисская головоломка двора. Говорят, Алва - настоящий отец детей Катарины. Говорят, что Фердинанд не может исполнять супружеский долг, поэтому одобряет связь своей жены и маршала, всё для блага династии. Говорят, что маршал - любовник не только королевы, но и короля. (На этом месте сплетники, если они замечают Валентину и вовремя вспоминают, кто она, обычно меняют тему. Некоторые правда считают своим долгом напомнить, что именно Ворон погубил ее брата. Объяснять, что это ложь, Валентина никому не собирается, но имена запоминает. Женщины не дерутся на дуэлях, но есть другие способы.)  
Говорят, что Катарина делит ложе с Алвой против воли, по приказу Дорака. Говорят, что она его безумно любит, а он только развлекается. Говорят, что он ее безумно любит, а она принимает его любовь, чтобы он защитил ее от того же Дорака. Говорят, что любовь и похоть тут ни при чем, это чистый политический союз. Говорят, что они ненавидят друг друга, но не в силах отказаться от наслаждения, которое дарят друг другу на ложе. Много чего говорят, и разобраться в политических интригах не в пример проще, чем в этом. Должно быть, потому, что политике можно научиться по книгам, а пониманию людей - нет, тут нужен опыт.  
Валентина не думает, что Карл и вправду сын Алвы - почему-то кажется, что сын Повелителя Ветра был бы похож на отца. Девочки - может быть, а может быть и нет. И так со всем… Сама Катарина-Леони Ариго-Оллар тоже непростой орешек. И прежде всего, не стоит забывать, что именно на ней и ее сыне клином сходятся интересы всех политических партий Талига. В такой ситуации даже невинная дурочка способна на многое, а Её Величество не является ни той, ни другой.

 **3.**  
Валентина проводит с родными один вечер в неделю, Ее Величество милостиво отпускает свою верную фрейлину. Обед в большом зале, потом шадди в отцовском кабинете - уже вдвоем, без дядьев с женами. Они обсуждают вести из Придды, столичные новости, обмениваются служебными анекдотами…  
\- В Тронко завершилась тяжба о дележе наследства, длившаяся двадцать лет, в этом столетии это самый длинный процесс такого рода…  
\- Маркиза Фарнэби и виконтесса Римини поссорились из-за фельпских сладостей и не разговаривают вторую неделю, статс-дама пока не заметила…  
И так далее, и так далее, важные сведения прячутся среди бессмысленных фраз. В фамильном особняке нет чужих ушей, но оттачивать навыки необходимо. Кто знает, когда ситуация изменится, и им придется разговаривать уже во дворце или обмениваться письмами, которые могут прочесть и посторонние.  
Валентина знает, хотя об этом не говорилось открытым текстом, зачем герцогу Придду дочь-фрейлина. Не для красоты и не для того, чтобы найти ей достойного жениха - отцу нужны глаза и уши во дворце, и не просто во дворце, а как можно ближе к королеве. Матушка, если бы и была здорова, не имеет таланта к интригам, да и не сближается Её Величество со старшими дамами.  
Сам отец пока ни в чем не замешан, и Валентина искренне, хотя, как и подобает почтительной дочери, молча, надеется, что так и будет дальше. Но он уверен - затевается что-то серьезное. Валентина с ним согласна, остается только понять, кто именно затевает. Штанцлер и его прихвостни из Людей Чести (Приддам они не очень доверяют теперь), союз Манриков и Колиньяров, лично кардинал Сильвестр… А может быть, все и сразу.

В разгар весны Валентина убеждается, что королева ей по-настоящему доверяет - именно Валентина прикрывает свидание Катарины в монастырском саду. Интересно, с Юстинианом она там же встречалась? Официально Валентина не знает, с кем именно свидание, но разузнать не так уж сложно. Счастливчиком оказывается Ричард Окделл, и Валентина вынуждена признать, что разочарована - тут даже предположений о теме беседы строить не надо, все скучно и банально. Бедный мальчик, наверняка мнит себя рыцарем и спасителем, а из него делают простую пешку. Хорошо, если не пожертвуют на третьем ходе.  
Впрочем, Валентине его не особенно жалко. Юношескую глупость она склонна прощать только братьям, и то до поры до времени, и собственным поклонникам - потому что умные ей пока не нужны.  
Сейчас ей носят цветы трое - два гвардейца-корнета и один из праздношатающихся столичных бездельников. Цветы, сладости и милые безделушки доставляют удовольствие и добавляют очков в непрекращающейся игре между фрейлинами, а еще милые мальчики пересказывают сплетни, что гуляют за пределами дворца, и не только сплетни. И совершенно не задумываются о том, зачем “прекрасной Валентине” всё это знать. Так или иначе, поклонники - это полезно, главное голову случайно не потерять. А для этого лучше всего, чтобы сердце было уже занято. И если с Рокэ Алвой не получилось, надо найти кого-то другого. И вздохи по несуществующему капитану будет легче изображать.  
Стоит принять решение и оглядеться по сторонам, ответ найден. Капитан королевской охраны Лионель Савиньяк. Красив, уверен в себе, умен, остер на язык и не любит глупцов и выскочек. Однажды они даже обменялись дружески-язвительными репликами - после того, как тот поставил на место наследника Колиньяров, досаждавшего застенчивой малышке Ривери. И главное - блистательный генерал абсолютно, совершенно недосягаем для Валентины. Для куртуазной или плотской любви он выбирает совсем других женщин, что-то более серьезное невозможно просто потому, что он - граф Савиньяк, а она - дочь Вальтера Придда. Вот и хорошо. Именно то, что нужно.

 **4.**  
\- Что ж, - говорит отец прохладным летним вечером. - Ворон верен себе, но вынужден признать, иногда от этого бывает польза.  
“Это” обсуждает уже вся Оллария. Накануне Ричард Окделл, оруженосец Первого маршала, вызвал на дуэль Эстебана Колиньяра и его шестерых друзей; дуэль состоялась сегодня утром, и к ней в последний момент присоединился сам Рокэ Алва. В результате Колиньяр был убит, остальные отделались ранами разной степени серьезности. Любое ослабление клана Колиньяров на руку Приддам (да и сам Эстебан Валентине не нравился), хотя лучше бы Алва избавился от пары-другой Манриков. Кроме того, у дуэли ведь была причина, и её тоже обсуждают, только шепотом и оглядываясь. Это не мешает Валентине ее знать, и она уверена, отец знает тоже, но говорить они об этом не будут.  
Валентине все же очень интересно, кто первым запустил ту сплетню и, главное, зачем. Чтобы никто не подумал, что у Юстиниана Придда могло быть что-то с королевой? Чтобы был лишний повод выставить Алву бездушным чудовищем? Чтобы никто со стороны и не пытался разобраться, что тогда случилось в Васспарде? Иногда Валентине кажется, что во всем этом не последнюю роль играл господин кансильер. Оснований у нее нет никаких, кроме одного - этот человек ей очень сильно неприятен. И то, что отец считает его возможным союзником, неприятно тоже.

Когда Валентина встречается с отцом в следующий раз, в стране война и Рокэ Алва назначен Проэмперадором Варасты. Последним отец доволен настолько, что позволяет себе прямолинейное:  
\- Будем надеяться, на сей раз он свернет себе шею.  
Валентина пьет шадди мелкими глотками и не отвечает. В детстве она читала много старых сказок в больших тяжелых фолиантах - и много дешевых оттисков с названиями вроде “Деяния и приключения Рокэ Алвы”, которые тайком привозил Юстин. Да, всё это надо делить на шестнадцать, но Валентина все равно уверена: надеяться, что Рокэ Алва свернет себе шею, бесполезно. А активно пытаться его убить еще и опасно. И странно, что отец в этом до сих пор не убедился. Можно считать покровительство Леворукого досужими домыслами, но есть же пределы у удачи и совпадений. Впрочем, что-либо доказывать сейчас Валентина не собирается. Время покажет.

~~~  
Время снова показывает, что законы - даже законы природы - написаны не для Рокэ Алвы. Столица празднует и готовится встречать победителей, отец и прочие старательно прячут разочарование и ошеломление, а у Валентины - первый бал. После почти года при дворе это не такое уж и событие, но все равно танцы - это замечательно. А если танцевать с офицерами Южной армии, то можно даже не слушать, что они говорят, и не думать ни о чем.

Зимой становится тише, но приезжает матушка - герцогиня Ангелика наконец в состоянии вернуться к своим обязанностям придворной дамы. Из Придды ее сопровождает эскорт, почти вчетверо больший, чем обычно в таких поездках, и возглавляет его Август Альт-Вельдер. Ирэна остается в Марагоне, не пожелав ехать с мужем в столицу; мальчиков решено оставить в Васспарде. Валентина скучает и по братьям, и по сестре, но так будет лучше и спокойнее. Кто знает, чем прорвется зимнее затишье. Отец все чаще встречается со Штанцлером, и Валентине это совсем не нравится. Настолько, что она даже пытается заговорить об этом отцом, но ее предсказуемо не слушают.

~~~  
Минувшим летом в Тарнике было хорошо, но сейчас, в неделю святой Октавии, Валентине отчего-то муторно и тяжело. Ночью почти не удается заснуть, утром не становится легче, она натыкается на стены и не видит, что под ногами, едва не падает в пруд… А потом объявляется Рокэ Алва, который вроде как должен был быть еще в Кэнналлоа, и рассказывает о беспорядках в столице, об убийствах и о пожарах.  
Матери едва опять не становится плохо, Валентина медленно и спокойно повторяет, что у особняка Приддов крепкие стены, что у отца много людей и командует ими не кто-нибудь, а Альт-Вельдер, что если бы что-то случилось, маршал бы сказал… А у самой сердце бешено колотится - ведь иногда и обученным солдатам не устоять против обезумевшей толпы, а против огня мушкеты точно не помогут. Но к счастью, вскоре в Тарнике появляется курьер в лиловом - всё правда обошлось. На этот раз.  
Как только двор возвращается в столицу, братья Ариго и комендант - теперь бывший комендант - Килеан оказываются под арестом. И наверняка это только начало.

~~~  
Валентине страшно. Ривери читает вслух жизнеописание одного из олларианских кардиналов середины Круга, остальные тихо вышивают. Валентина смотрит на безупречные контуры ирисов на своих пяльцах, и ей страшно.  
Доверие королевы, болтовня поклонников, подслушанные разговоры, подсмотренные записки - все это принесло свои плоды, но что толку в знании, если не знаешь, что с ним делать?  
Штанцлер, Колиньяры-Манрики, Его Высокопреосвященство - три великих плана, их начнут приводить в действие со дня на день. А когда все три силы встретятся, первой волной снесет дом Приддов, даром что отец ни в чем толком не замешан. А еще слухи о выходцах, пегой кобыле, странной девочке, кошмары, что с октавианской ночи снятся не переставая. Надвигается Излом Эпох, и, Создатель, в какую воронку может затянуть мир? Ладно, пусть это всего лишь чересчур живое воображение одной слишком много читавшей девицы, но заговоры, увы, вполне материальны. Что же делать?  
Катарина играет за Штанцлера, с отцом разговаривать бесполезно: он до сих пор считает, что всё, что им нужно - это удачное покушение на Алву, сам Алва не начнет действовать, пока не загорится всерьез. Будь она юношей, можно было бы попытаться договориться с Дораком, но фрейлину кардинал слушать не станет. Да и Алва тоже, примет за влюбленную дурочку, и всё. Но кто-то же должен быть, кто способен достучаться до Первого маршала или до кардинала? К Его Величеству что ли обратиться…  
Валентина прикусывает губу, чтобы не рассмеяться вслух и не привлечь ненароком внимания старших, и сосредотачивается на ирисах. Через несколько мгновений она даже слышит голос Ривери:  
\- Это случилось в Надоре, во время охоты на оленей…  
Олени, говорите… Нет, это уже почти роман - юная дева просит отважного рыцаря спасти ее от злых драконов. Но ведь и правда, если кто и способен достучаться до Алвы, то это Лионель. И кардинал ему доверяет, раз поставил комендантом. И даже если Лионель и примет ее за влюбленную дурочку, то все равно не отмахнется сразу, а выслушает и подумает. А ей есть что рассказать и помимо девичьих предчувствий. Надо только суметь с ним встретиться (оставайся он капитаном королевской охраны, было бы проще, но так тоже ничего невозможного) и… да, перестать думать о нем как о Лионеле. Герой ее грез здесь совсем не при чем, просто герцогине Придд нужна помощь графа Савиньяк, генерала Резервной армии и коменданта столицы.


	2. Часть 2. Лионель

******1.**  
Лионель еще раз изучил полученную записку. Дорогая надушенная бумага, изящный женский почерк (легкий аромат был вроде знаком, почерк точно нет), текст - ничего особенного, приглашение на свидание в дворцовом саду у розария. Похожие записки Лионель получал регулярно, кроме разве что последних недель - придворные красотки считали ниже своего достоинства соперничать с куртизанками.  
Романтическая сторона собственной жизни в настоящий момент Лионеля полностью устраивала, но пойти к розарию он все равно собирался. Во-первых, игнорировать приглашение дамы невежливо; во-вторых, было любопытно; в-третьих, очень могло быть, что к сердечным делам записка не имела ни малейшего отношения, и речь пойдет о политике.  
Покушаться на него вроде было некому, но все же несколько человек из эскорта он оставил возле ограды, дав четкие указания. Времена нынче странные, мало ли. Впрочем, у розария и правда стояла одинокая женская фигура. Услышав шаги, дама обернулась… и оказалась Валентиной Придд, любимой фрейлиной Её Величества. Вот так так. Сердечные дела явно не при чем, если бы девушку прислала Катарина, то и записка была бы написана другим почерком… в чем же дело?  
\- Прошу прощения, если ввела вас в заблуждение, генерал, но мне нужно было с вами встретиться. Речь идет о безопасности государства.  
И так начался самый безумный год в жизни Лионеля Савиньяка.

~~~  
Сильвестру источник сведений нельзя будет выдавать не в коем случае, придется выдумывать несуществующих прознатчиков и шпионов. А вот от Рокэ Лионель ничего скрывать не собирался, наоборот, как мог, давил на образ перепуганной девочки, что в отчаянной попытке спасти семью решилась просить о помощи того, кого имела все основания считать врагом. Рокэ слушал с отсутствующим видом, потягивая вино, а потом внезапно спросил:  
\- А конец света твоя найери не предсказывала?  
\- Рокэ, она не моя. И… вообще-то да, предсказывала.  
Алва резко выпрямился и потребовал:  
\- Подробности.  
Лионель пожал плечами, подробностей было не так уж много. Просто под конец разговора у розария он вдруг вспомнил, как неделю назад в Тарнике не дал Валентине шагнуть в пруд, а она даже не заметила, и вообще ходила как привидение, пока не приехал Алва с рассказом о беспорядках. Вспомнил и спросил, знала ли она что-нибудь об Октавианской ночи, а девушка смутилась впервые за разговор. И рассказала о тяжелых снах и дурных знаках, которые, похоже, пугали ее больше, чем заговоры, пусть она старательно делала вид, что не принимает всё это всерьез. А вот Рокэ, похоже, принимал.  
\- Рокэ, послушай. Давай сначала с земными делами разберемся, а потом будем лезть к потусторонним силам?  
Рокэ - о чудо - согласился. И они начали разбираться.

~~~  
Спустя месяц Лионель опять сидел в доме на улице Мимоз, наслаждаясь кэнналийским на пару с хозяином дома. Окделла, правда, на этот раз выставлять не пришлось - последний вечер перед отъездом в Фельп он проводил с неожиданно нагрянувшей в столицу сестрой. Айрис Окделл, честно говоря, произвела на Лионеля неизгладимое впечатление, цветник вокруг Катарины пополнится отменным чертополохом.  
Забавно получилось, но первым, кого в итоге спасло вмешательство Валентины, похоже оказался именно Дик Окделл. Страшно подумать, что мальчик мог бы натворить по указке Штанцлера - и всё из лучших побуждений и ради высоких чувств. А так Штанцлер теперь морочит головы тварям в Закате, и можно сказать обошлось, хотя и у Дика в голове дури еще немеряно. Надо будет написать Эмилю, пусть приглядит по возможности, все-таки Арно считал этого вепренка другом… Смешно конечно, но Алва вон тоже полчаса назад просил его присматривать и за герцогиней Окделл, и за девицей Арамона. Это помимо кардинала, Манриков и ситуации в целом.  
\- Ли, слушай, а женился бы ты на ней, - вдруг заявил Рокэ, прикончив третью бутылку.  
Лионель чуть не подавился “Слезами”:  
\- На ком?  
\- На не-твоей найери. Девочка то ли умна, то ли обладает даром ясновидения, а, может, и то и другое вместе. Смелостью тоже не обделена, прямо жалко оставлять такой бриллиант для огранки старине Вальтеру. Мало ли кому он его отдаст.  
\- Я подумаю над этим.  
А что тут думать. Лионель готов был согласиться, что при правильном подходе от живых Приддов больше толку, чем если от них останется пустое место, готов был убеждать в этом Сильвестра, но жениться на дочери Вальтера Придда, каким бы замечательным игроком она ни была? Увольте. И надо будет обязательно завтра заехать к Марианне, и не на полчаса, а как следует, на целый вечер… совсем времени не было со всеми этими заговорами.

**2.**  
Тогда весной казалось, что они обезвредили большую часть пороховых зарядов, и дальше всё пойдет спокойно и тихо, не считая простых и понятных войн на границах. Увы, Создатель (или Излом) решил иначе, и кавардак в стране начался всё равно, закручиваясь всё сильнее и безумнее. Мысль, что, в принципе, могло быть гораздо хуже, утешала слабо.  
...Стоило Алве уехать в Фельп, как Сильвестр, прочитав отчеты из Надора и донесения каданских прознатчиков, решил, что генералу Савиньяку стоит провести лето в Северной армии. Не успел Лионель разобраться, что к чему и как в Надоре, каданцы начали проверять границу на прочность. А потом - окольными путями и с опозданием, Леворукий их всех побери! - начали приходить вести из столицы.  
Врачи ошиблись, у Сильвестра не было года. И они с Алвой тоже ошиблись, полагая, что сделали достаточно. Всё это было неприятно, но понятно, в тупик ставило другое. “Чужой, Рокэ дело говорил, надо было делать предложение перед отъездом, тогда ни одна скотина не посмела бы тронуть!” - вот что первым подумал Лионель, узнав об арестах в Олларии. А разбираться в себе времени не было, надо было воевать и надеяться, что или он, или Алва успеют вернуться вовремя.  
Потом едва не загорелось в Эпинэ, но полковник Райнштайнер и невесть откуда взявшийся на родине Робер (потусторонние силы постарались?) сумели пригасить вовремя, затем за дело взялись Валмон и матушка. _“Главное, чтобы не попытались разжечь заново,”_ \- писала мать, но засевшим в столице ызаргам было не до Эпинэ. С юго-востока двигались отряды наемников, а Резервная армия под командованиям Люры вместо того, чтобы оставить от них мокрое место, взяла и перешла на сторону Альдо Ракана. К счастью, когда пришли эти вести, каданцы уже успели как следует получить по зубам, и Лионель был свободен. А встретившее его уже в дороге письмо Рудольфа Ноймаринена превратило марш Северной армии из самоуправства генерала в своевременное исполнение приказа регента Талига.  
И вот теперь, на исходе Осенних Волн, они встали лагерем у Кольца Эрнани. Нужно было дождаться Ансела и его людей, и нужно было разобраться, а что собственно происходило и происходит в столице. Достойных доверия сведений не было давно, только слухи, один невероятнее другого.

\- Мой генерал! - в гостиную дома, служившего временной штаб-квартирой, вошел теньент Сэц-Алан. Адъютант из парня был неплохой, только иногда слишком восторженный.  
\- Да?  
\- Там курьер из столицы.  
\- К нам ехал или перехватили?  
\- Непонятно, мой генерал. У него при себе несколько конвертов, адресаты инициалами указаны, говорит, что будет говорить только с вами.  
\- Проводи.  
Курьер оказался мужчиной лет сорока, простое лицо, солдатская выправка и - вот это уже интересно - значок капрала. Лиловый. Сэц-Алан положил на стол стопку конвертов и, повинуясь взгляду, вышел.  
\- Вы хотели меня видеть, капрал?  
\- Да, господин генерал. Там конверт, надписанный Э.У., он для вас.  
Искомый конверт оказался вторым сверху, и кажется… Лионель не медля вскрыл печать, и - да, не показалось. Тот же аромат, тот же почерк, и из сердца словно иглу вынули. Одну из многих, но всё же… _“Дорогой мой Эдвард,”_ \- начиналось письмо, а дальше шел обычный бред, который девица знатных кровей могла написать тайному возлюбленному. Вот только отчетливо упоминались розарий в дворцом саду, пруд в Тарнике, былые обещания и дурные предчувствия. _“Иногда мне кажется, что тот дурной сон сбылся и окружает меня, но потом я вспоминаю о Вас, мой милый Эдвард, и мне становится легче. Пусть мир изменился, но то, в чем мы клялись друг другу, в наших сердцах останется единственной истиной.”_ Лионель позволил себе улыбнуться. Дядюшка Рафиано, и тот бы оценил.  
\- Ваше имя, капрал?  
\- Штуббе, господин генерал.  
\- Что ж, капрал Штуббе, я понял, кто вас ко мне послал и зачем. Надеюсь, молодая герцогиня пребывает в добром здравии?  
Штуббе кивнул.  
\- Отлично. Что вам поручено передать на словах?  
\- Что спросите, господин генерал. Что в городе творится, где какие солдаты стоят, на кого рассчитывать можно. Ну и прочее.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда начнем с начала - что происходило в Олларии с момента переворота Рокслеев?

“Росио, безумец несчастный, что это было? Когда всё кончится, я тебя сам убью!”  
И почему правдой всегда оказывается самое невероятное? Ракан не мог всерьез рассчитывать на выполнение ультиматума, не с такими сроками, но Рокэ… Судя по всему, в одиночку сорвался из Фельпа примерно тогда же, когда Лионель двинулся от границы, добрался до Олларии и пошел умирать. Вместо этого убил пару дюжин мерзавцев, заканчивая Люрой, спас тех, кого хотел спасти, и отправился в Багерлее, где и пребывал вторую неделю. Оставалось только надеяться, что Раканышу он зачем-то нужен живым. Сам Раканыш готовился к коронации, ожидая приезда эсператистского кардинала и принцессы Матильды из Агариса и, возможно, Робера из Эпинэ. Горожане, если верить Штуббе, будущего "короля" уже искренне ненавидели.

\- Что с солдатами?  
Изменники, наёмники и стрелки Приддов, с которыми, как всегда со Спрутами, всё непросто. Дознаватели в Багерлее уменьшили мужскую часть семейства Приддов почти наполовину; сам герцог Вальтер был жив, если это можно было так назвать, только благодаря тому, что его хватил удар в первую неделю после ареста. Умереть ему не дали - видимо, Колиньяр таки рассчитывал получить подписанные показания. Сейчас герцог понимал, что происходит, и мог говорить, но не более того. Из его братьев уцелел только самый младший - и он беспрекословно подчинялся племяннице, взявшей клан в свои изящные руки в первый же день свободы. Оставаться при Катарине это ей не мешало, а солдатами Приддов командовал полковник Альт-Вельдер. Насколько Лионель помнил, перевязь свою тот получил в Торке, значит, должен знать, что делает.  
\- У нас четыре сотни, в которых можно быть уверенным, - продолжал Штуббе. - И где-то столько же переметнутся, как только начнется.  
Четыреста человек, на которых можно рассчитывать - это не так уж много, но общий расклад начинал Лионелю нравиться.  
\- Сэц-Алан!  
\- Да, мой генерал?  
\- Собери старших офицеров. А младшие пусть проверят солдат, мне нужны все, кто родом из Олларии или у кого там друзья-родные.  
\- Слушаюсь, мой генерал!

Что ж... Подземные ходы, тайные проходы и тщательное планирование. Готовьтесь к своей коронации, господин Ракан, она пройдет немного не так, как вам кажется...

**3.**

Как говорил кто-то из великих, ни один план битвы не переживает столкновение с противником. К счастью, Лионель умел менять планы на лету, полковник Альт-Вельдер, как оказалось, тоже, и даже виконт Мевен сумел помочь в один ключевой момент. В результате они таки сумели занять столицу в один день. Потери, конечно, были, и среди горожан тоже, но меньше, чем могло бы быть, и меньше, чем успело погибнуть за время “правления” Альдо Ракана.  
Его Величество по выходу из Багерлее выглядел даже достойнее, чем когда Лионель видел его в последний раз, но вот на Рокэ смотреть было страшно. Жаль, коменданта Багерлее убили при штурме, Лионель с большим удовольствием лично порезал бы его на мелкие кусочки, впрочем, оставался еще сам Ракан…  
А Рокэ стал похож на себя, стоило ему на полпути ко дворцу наконец воссоединиться с Моро. С мориском вообще вышла отдельная история, достойная пера Дидериха. После того, как Алва сдался у эшафота, коня попытались отвести в дворцовые конюшни, но он предсказуемо вырвался, покалечив троих пытавшихся; стрелять в “закатную тварь” не решились и дали ему спокойно ускакать из города через Южные ворота. Дальше вороной, видимо, собирался скакать за помощью прямо в Кэнналоа (с него бы сталось), но по дороге встретил Ричарда Окделла, который догонял (или ехал спасать) своего монсеньора. Моро пошел то ли к знакомому человеку, то ли к Соне (что вероятнее), но так или иначе, больше никуда не рвался и сейчас, совершенно счастливый, чуть ли не целовался с хозяином. Своему оруженосцу, которому явно было приказано оставаться в Фельпе и не дергаться, оный хозяин показательно совсем не обрадовался; Лионель с огромным удовольствием наблюдал за их перепалкой. Перепалка тоже пошла Рокэ исключительно на пользу.

Стоило всем выдохнуть и хоть как-то навести порядок в городе, пришлось вспомнить, что отречение от престола имеет силу независимо от того, при каких обстоятельствах подписано. Покойный Сильвестр бы порадовался, но, не успел Алва выдать и половину кэналийских ругательств из своего обширного запаса, как придворный врач подтвердил: Её Величество беременна. Так что пока Рокэ отделался регентской цепью, по крайней мере на ближайшие полгода.  
\- А что ты будешь делать, если девочка? - спросил Лионель вечером того дня, когда всё было официально объявлено. И регентство Алвы, и беременность королевы, и маршальское звание самого Лионеля, и список правых и виноватых, и много чего еще.  
Вместо ответа регент Талига запустил в маршала Севера бутылкой. Бутылка была полная, нераспечатанная, а кэнналийского в нынешней Олларии было не так уж много. Пришлось ловить.

~~~  
Столичный гарнизон и недоброй памяти Резервную армию надо было восстанавливать из пепла, и следующие дни Лионель носился по городу и казармам как теньент какой-нибудь. В конце концов в трактир Сэц-Алан затащил его едва ли не силой:  
\- Мой маршал, вам надо поесть!  
Трактир оказался из простых и дешевых, и за соседним столом гуляла компания мастеровых. Мужики распевали, Сэц-Алан пунцовел на глазах, а Лионель вслушивался с интересом: ничто так не говорит о настроении народа, как неприличные куплеты. Эти повествовали о межвластии и правлении Ракана, и как бы это покуртуазнее высказать основную мысль… В общем, настоящие мужские принадлежности, по мнению гласа народа, из столичного дворянства имелись только у Ее Величества королевы Катарины и ее верной гвардии из трех фрейлин. Срифмовано было неплохо, кстати, и смешно. Хозяин, узнавший высокопоставленных офицеров, занервничал было, но Лионель дал понять, что ничего страшного. В конце концов, почтение к королеве было налицо, пусть и в такой странной форме; даже Его (бывшее) Величество не стал бы спорить.  
Воссоединение августейших супругов Лионель тоже наблюдал своими глазами. Полотно, достойное кисти маэстро Коро, хотя в искренности Алвиному мориску Катарина может и уступала. Видел тогда и “гвардию”. Всё прямо как в детских сказках - умница, красавица и воительница. Не зная, и не скажешь, что девочкам довелось пережить за эти полгода, только у Валентины траурная повязка на рукаве. И взгляд - такой же, как тогда у розария. Она больше не притворялась пустышкой.  
Смех смехом, но… Это весной только он и Рокэ знали о вмешательстве Валентины; всё то, что было сделано юной герцогиней Придд сейчас, вряд ли останется незамеченным. Если уж даже в куплетах поют. И не только в куплетах. Разговоры о том, что баланс сил в стране надо выстраивать заново, уже шли, а что будет, когда вернутся уцелевшие члены Высокого совета? Когда в игру по полной включатся дядюшка Рафиано и Валмон, оправится герцог Придд, освоится на родине герцог Эпинэ, Дик вспомнит, что он герцог Окделл? Катарина не захочет прятаться за Рокэ, а попытается снова создать собственную партию? А маршала Севера могут в любой момент отправить обратно на этот самый север, потому что дриксы и гаунау вряд ли будут сидеть смирно.  
А значит, ему нельзя терять времени. Нынешней ночью всё как следует продумать - и завтра действовать.

Выдумать десяток причин, по которым брак графа Савиньяк и герцогини Придд жизненно небходим для блага Талига в целом и обеих семей в частности, было не так уж сложно. Впрочем, герцог Придд все равно не посмеет отказать маршалу и “спасителю Олларии” - да, молчаливое почти участие в мятеже Рокслеев Приддам никто вспоминать не собирался, обвинения Колиньяра признали надуманными, но положение Спрутов было далеко от идеального. И все же если не ему, то герцогине Ангелике надо будет что-то говорить, и Её Величеству тоже - всё-таки Валентина пока фрейлина. И еще много кому. Рокэ, правда, будет смеяться, Эмиль поймет без слов, а матери придется сказать честно. Как тогда Рокэ говорил?  
Этот бриллиант только чудом не разбили, и сама мысль о том, что он может достаться кому-то другому, причиняла почти физическую боль. Может, это любовь, может, он просто собственник со страстью контролировать всё и вся, может… В этом можно будет разобраться и потом, когда Валентина Придд уже будет носить браслет невесты.

На следующий день, входя в особняк Приддов, Лионель подумал, что, наверное, все же стоило соблюсти приличия и сначала поговорить с самой Валентиной. Но с другой стороны, она же уже прислала ему целых два любовных письма?

**4.**  
Рокэ и правда смеялся, в голос, долго и со вкусом.  
\- Вот только не говори, что это политический союз, Ли. В политике и в войне ты, к счастью, таких ошибок не делаешь.  
Крыть было нечем. Нет, Валентина не стала устраивать сцен и, когда он пришел просить ее руки у Катарины, вела себя безупречно. Но одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять - зря он не поговорил сначала с ней. Очень зря.  
Теперь Валентина так старательно приносила себя в жертву интересам семьи, что затмила Её Величество в лучшие годы. Под взглядами придворных дам Лионель чувствовал себя последним негодяем, а к Айрис Окделл вообще не рисковал приближаться - Дик честно сказал, что за подругу его сестра может и глаза выцарапать, наплевав на все приличия. С учетом одного из тех самых куплетов, угроза была вполне реальной. Надо было объясниться, но Валентина, разрываясь между обязанностями почтительной дочери и преданной фрейлины, решительно не давала ему такой возможности. По праву жениха можно было бы и написать, но сначала хотелось гарантий, что письмо не полетит в камин нераспечатанным.  
Наконец удалось, почти в последний момент. Первый после реставрации Олларов праздничный прием во дворце, сразу по нескольким поводам - день рождения отсутствующего в столице, но любимого всеми принца Карла, предстоящий отъезд Северной армии обратно к границам, несчастная помолвка маршала этой самой армии… На самом деле просто нужно было всем показать, что время неразберихи прошло, и в столице снова воцарились мир и благодать. К середине приема Лионелю наконец удалось оказаться вдвоем с Валентиной в одной из ниш Малого зала; Сэц-Алан кружил неподалеку, следил, чтобы им не помешали. И пока Лионель вспоминал заранее подготовленные слова, Валентина начала первой:  
\- Господин маршал, разрешите мне выразить вам благодарность от себя лично и от нашей семьи. Насколько я понимаю, это благодаря вам граф Гирке получил пост коменданта столицы.  
Графский титул одного из убитых в Багерлее дядьев Валентины перешел к виконту Альт-Вельдеру - по ходатайству герцога Придда, которое Алва удовлетворил не глядя. Но на генеральской перевязи и на упомянутой должности Лионель и правда настаивал сам.  
\- Не стоит, герцогиня. Я видел графа в деле, он достоин своего звания и, я уверен, справится с должностью, - и это была чистая правда. Но грех не воспользоваться возможностью заговорить о том, о чем и собирался. - И, зная, что за порядок в Олларии отвечает он, в этот раз я могу не бояться, что с вами что-то случится, пока меня не будет рядом.  
\- Что вы, маршал, за меня совершенно не стоит беспокоиться.  
\- Валентина, я знаю, что…  
\- Маршал, не стоит. Лучше просто скажите честно, зачем вам это надо.  
Честно? Интересно, если сказать “я люблю вас”, она поверит? Вряд ли, иначе бы не спрашивала.  
\- Валентина, я просто хочу, чтобы вы всегда были на моей стороне. И под защитой. Я сожалею, что повел себя не лучшим образом.  
\- А вы не боитесь, что после свадьбы я вас просто отравлю?  
А вот это уже разговор. Кажется, он на верном пути.  
\- Это риск, конечно. Но до рождения наследника, полагаю, я в безопасности. А за это время возможно сумею вас убедить, что от живого меня больше пользы.  
\- Вас еще могут убить на войне.  
\- А вам бы этого хотелось? Я могу вызвать на дуэль парочку несуществующих капитанов...  
Наконец-то улыбнулась! Почти по-настоящему.  
\- Думаю, не стоит. Никогда не знаешь, когда несуществующие капитаны пригодятся в следующий раз. Как и несуществующие шпионы.  
Это мир. Можно выдохнуть. Но помолвка у него будет очень интересная, не говоря о супружеской жизни...


	3. Эпилог

**1\. Валентина**

В Талиг снова приходит лето, последнее лето Круга Скал. Регент на юге, вместе с маршалом оного Юга выпроваживает (со всем почтением) из Золотых земель морисков, разоривших Агарис. Маршал Севера заключает мир с Гаунау. Маршал Запада теснит дриксов откуда пришли. Валентине еще снятся странные сны, но в них уже нет страха.  
У страны есть новый король - маленький Франциск Октавий, он, хвала Создателю, совершенно здоров, и целая толпа нянек и лекарей следит, чтобы так и оставалось. Есть даже лекарь-мориск, приставленный лично Алвой, при горячем одобрении королевы-матери. Её Величество отлично понимает, что в Талиге, и в самой Олларии хватает тех, кто предпочел бы раз и навсегда распрощаться с династией Олларов, но сам регент и наследник престола сделает всё, чтобы избежать короны.  
А семейный врач дома Приддов наконец объявил, что герцог в состоянии перенести дорогу до Васспарда, и родители собираются домой. Её Величество в своей безграничной доброте отпускает с ними и Валентину.  
\- Езжайте, мой верный друг, родным вы сейчас нужнее. А когда война закончится, маршал Савиньяк пришлет за вами кортеж в Васспард, как и положено по старым обычаям. Я никогда не забуду, что вы для меня сделали, Валентина.  
Год назад Валентина прекрасно понимала, что предает свою королеву ради семьи; потом оказалось, что это было не предательство, а спасение от интриг и козней Штанцлера, а позже ей и вовсе не в чем было себя упрекнуть, но все равно немного неловко. Наверное, поэтому ей и не жаль уезжать. Она еще наверняка вернется ко двору, но от графини Савиньяк и ждать будут иного.  
Подруги почти в слезах, обещают - и требуют - писать каждую неделю, а лучше чаще. До сих пор не верится, у нее есть подруги! Настоящие, не для вида. Настолько настоящие, что после отъезда Лионеля она рассказала им, что никакого Эдварда нет и не было, что ее устраивает предстоящий брак, что никого лучше графа Савиньяк ни отец, ни королева ей бы не нашли. Можно признаться и в большем, но почему-то не получается. Не приучены Придды к откровенности, а может, ей просто не хочется, чтобы девочки ей завидовали. Обе они до сих пор влюблены в Алву, но Валентина все же надеется, что это скоро пройдет. По крайней мере настолько, чтобы и Айрис, и Селина смогли быть счастливы с другими.

В Васспарде хорошо и уютно, братья смотрят на нее восторженными глазами, расспрашивают о переворотах в Олларии, о военных кампаниях Лионеля. Оба выросли, у Клауса уже и голос поменялся - еще чуть-чуть, и в Лаик. Он изо всех сил старается быть взрослым, еще бы - отец прикован к креслу, дядя умеет только слушаться, сестра просватана, конечно, только от графа Васспарда теперь зависит будущее клана! Валентина просит отца быть с ним помягче, и тот слушает. Два года назад такое и вообразить было нельзя.  
Приезжает Ирэна, и они вдвоем всю ночь, обнявшись как маленькие девочки, сидят на кровати в старой комнате Юстина. Валентина наконец рассказывает всё, ну или почти все, им обоим - и сестре, и брату. Ей до сих пор кажется, что какая-то его часть еще здесь.  
\- Если этот олений маршал тебя обидит, - тихо шипит Ирэна.  
\- Сама справлюсь, - отвечает Валентина, и готова поклясться, что слышит негромкий мужской смех.

Ирэна уезжает к мужу в столицу, не дожидаясь осенней распутицы, а Валентина гуляет среди начинающих желтеть листьев и читает письма. Пишут, как обещали, подруги из Олларии, пишет будущая свекровь, с которой еще только предстоит познакомиться. Пишет жених.

_“Когда все это кончится - а я надеюсь, к Осеннему Излому это все наконец закончится - в столице меня ждет место кансильера. Будем заканчивать то, что начали. Могу ли я рассчитывать на Вашу помощь и поддержку?”_

И это дороже так и не прозвучавших признаний в любви.

**2\. Лионель**

\- Ну и что ты мне голову морочил? - спросил Эмиль посреди свадебного приема, когда старшая графиня Савиньяк ненадолго увела куда-то младшую. - Она же тебя любит, это слепому видно.  
\- Да?  
Честно говоря, Лионель сильно сомневался, что и не слепой мог увидеть хоть что-то. Со дня приезда в Савиньяк Валентина была больше похожа на ледяное ходячее воплощение этикета, чем на счастливую невесту, Лионель аж испугался. Потом понял, что ей просто неуютно среди такого количества незнакомых людей, да и дворянство Эпинэ наверное сильно отличается и от дворянства Придды, и от придворных… Но ничего, еще два, самое большее три часа - и карета, охотничий домик по дороге в Сэ, и на неделю их не будет ни для кого.  
\- Да-да, - меж тем продолжал брат, - уж поверь моему опыту. Любит тебя твоя найери, а что молчит, так ты сам-то сказал ей хоть что-нибудь стоящее, олень несчастный?  
Что ж они все умные-то такие, что Милле, что Росио, один Ли такой дурак. И все от того, наверное, что тридцать три - поздновато для первой любви…

**3\. ~~~**

_Миль, я и правда слепой дурак. Зато везучий. Л._

_Нет, Айри, не как в романе. Все-таки в настоящей любви маэстро Люченцо ничего не понимает. В._


End file.
